


Ends Of The Earth

by jachaelas



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Marriage, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jachaelas/pseuds/jachaelas
Summary: That was the first time anyone had said that to her that didn't make her feel scared. Because she wasn't scared when she was with Jared.
Relationships: Michaela Stone & Jared Vasquez, Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 17





	Ends Of The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this at 3am so sorry for mistakes! i wrote this while listening to ends of the earth (lord huron) and dive (ed sheeran) on repeat so i feel like they set the tone of this well if you wanna check them out!

Jared Vasquez hadn't always wanted a family of his own, probably because his childhood was pretty awful. After his abusive father left, Jared began to rebuild his life as best as he could, which lead to him joining the police academy with his best friend Michaela Stone. The two ended up falling in love, and Michaela helped mend the heart that Jared's father had broken. Jared and Michaela started a new life together, one where they were happy, away from their pasts that haunted them. It was the little things that Jared remembered when she was gone, the Sundays when they'd go to the park together for no real reason, the Fridays when he'd work late so she'd stay up so that they could have dinner together, Jared's collection of old CDs that Michaela said she hated but used to listen to on they rare occasion that they fought. Jared never knew exactly what it felt like to have a family, until he lost Michaela and he realised that he'd just lost the only person that he would've ever wanted a family with. 

Michaela always got knots in her stomach when people told her that she'd make a good mom. She wasn't sure _why_ , because she'd always planned to have kids, she just didn't know how they'd fit into her life when she had ambitions of being a detective. After Olive and Cal were born, her and Jared became the first call for babysitters, and those nights of looking after her niece and nephew with the love of her life would soon turn into the ones that she thought about most after the plane returned. One night in specific had been on her mind more than most, one from when Olive and Cal were about 6. She'd taken it upon herself to cook for the four of them that night (reading the instructions very carefully because she was known for burning even the simplest of dishes), and Jared was playing Jenga with the twins. Looking away for a second, she watched as Jared laughed along with Cal and Olive, before intentionally knocking the tower over just to make them laugh even harder. He turned to see Michaela standing in the doorway, smiling at her as she shook her head at the three of them, more in love with him than she'd ever been in her life. Not realising how long she'd been watching them for, she ended up burning the food to a crisp, so they ordered takeout. After they put the kids to bed, Jared and Michaela lay on the sofa together while watching a movie. Jared brushed the hair away from Michaela's forehead and kissed her there as she smiled softly.

'You're so good with them,' He whispered, as she blushed and shook her head.

'They _love_ you.' Michaela replied.

'I'm serious, Mich. You'd make such a great mom.' 

That was the first time anyone had said that to her that didn't make her feel scared. Because she wasn't scared when she was with Jared. She thought about that day when the plane returned and all she wanted was to see her fiancé, on the day she had to take him down in court, on the day she married Zeke, and on the day she finally started to head on the right path towards her future.

'Good morning, Lieutenant Vasquez,' Michaela grinned as she headed into the kitchen to find Jared making breakfast for the two of them. 

'Good morning, Detective Stone,' He replied, leaning in to kiss her as she shook her head at him.

'Detective Stone- _Vasquez_.' Michaela smirked, before letting him kiss her. 

'Old habits,' Jared laughed to his wife, who started setting the table as he served the food. Michaela had proposed to Jared at their place in the same way that he had, 2 years after they got back together. Things didn't work out for her and Zeke, because the only person she saw herself having a future with was Jared. A few months after they got divorced, Michaela and Jared got back together and fell in love all over again. They revisited their favourite date places, moved back in together, and eventually Michaela was down on one knee. She thought it was her turn to propose, which left Jared searching the city to find Michaela's mom's wedding dress. Of course he managed to find it, because he promised Michaela that she'd get to wear it on their special day. He'd never been happier than the moment they were pronounced husband and wife.

'Drea has a new case for her and I to work on today,' Michaela mumbled, her mouth half-full of bacon.

'Really? You're going back to field work today?' Jared asked, slightly concerned. A few days ago when Michaela and Drea were chasing a suspect, Michaela nearly collapsed. Jared was called straight away, and Drea later reassured Jared that it was probably because Michaela hadn't eaten that day. Bowers made Michaela take a couple of sick days, so Jared took time off too so that he could look after her. 

'I'll be ok,' She shrugged, as Jared took her hand from across the table.

'Tell Drea if you're not feeling good, or call me.'

'I will, J.' Michaela nodded. Jared had always been a little protective of her, but since the plane came back he'd been terrified of losing her again. They drove to work together, and while Michaela was in the bathroom, Jared went to talk to Drea.

'Where's the _other_ Vasquez?' Drea asked Jared before he could say anything, as she looked around for Michaela.

'Bathroom. Keep an eye on her today?'

'Course. How is she?' 

'She's... Michaela.' Jared sighed, as Drea understood.

'She'll be fine.'

'Who will?' Michaela asked, appearing from nowhere and scaring both of them.

'A victim from a case,' Jared lied, as Drea gave him a confused look. 'I love you,' Michaela smiled, kissing Jared quickly before he left to work on his own case.

'Jared was asking you to look after me, right?' Michaela asked Drea later, as they drove to their stakeout location. 

'He's just worried, be glad you have someone who cares that much,' Drea laughed. 

'I _am_ glad,' Michaela grinned. 

That night after they got home from work, Michaela showered while Jared made dinner. He called on Michaela three or four times to tell her that the food was ready, but she didn't respond.

'Mich?' Jared knocked on their bedroom door gently. No response. He opened the door to find Michaela curled up on his side of the bed, asleep. He walked over to her quietly and put a blanket over her, since she wasn't under the sheets and he didn't want her to get cold. She opened her eyes for a second, as Jared smiled at her.

'You hungry?' Jared asked, before Michaela shook her head.

'Sorry,' she mumbled as Jared sighed with a smile.

'You don't need to apologise, Mich. Go back to sleep,' He replied, placing a quick kiss on her forehead before going to eat. 

It was about 5am when Jared woke up again, to find the space beside him empty, and the bathroom light turned on. He headed into the bathroom to find Michaela kneeled over the toilet bowl, throwing up. She hadn't been there for more than 10 seconds before she felt her hair being moved away from her face, as Jared reassured her that he was there. A minute or so later, Michaela leaned into Jared as he held her. He knew how much she'd always hated getting sick, and this time was no different. They went back to bed soon after, although Jared didn't get much more sleep. He called Bowers and she gave Michaela the day off, but Jared still had to go into work. 

Drea went to check on Michaela on her lunch break, and arrived at the Stone-Vasquez residence with takeout. Michaela, who had spent most of the day on the sofa watching movies, enjoyed the company, but could barely manage more than a couple of fries. 

'Jared's gonna kill me if you don't eat,' Drea joked, as Michaela bit her lip nervously.

'Michaela?' Drea waved her hand in front of her partner's face to get her attention, as the detective finally turned to her. 'What's going on?'

'Could you call Jared?'

In the years Michaela and Drea had worked together, Drea had never seen her mentor act like this. She knew that Michaela was usually too proud to admit when she needed help, and the fear that she could hear in Mich's voice scared her.

'Sure,' Drea replied, grabbing her phone and calling Jared straight away.

'Drea, everything alright?' The speed that Jared answered was enough for Drea to know that the Lieutenant had been waiting for the call.

'Michaela asked me to call you, is there any way you could get here, soon?'

'Yeah, of course. I'll be there as quick as I can.'

Drea waited with Michaela for the 25 minutes that it took for Jared to get home, as they finished watching the movie that Michaela had started earlier that day. When Jared got in, Michaela was half-asleep, so Drea got up carefully to make sure she didn't wake her.

'I've _never_ seen her like this,' Drea whispered, taking the bag of groceries out of Jared's hand and setting it down on the counter, about to help him put everything away.

'You don't need to do that, I'll get it.' Jared told the young detective, as she got ready to go back to work.

'Thank you,' He nodded, as Drea looked over to Michaela.

'She needs you.'

After Drea left, Jared sat down on the edge of the sofa, and gently woke Michaela.

'Hey,' She smiled, sitting up.

'How are you feeling?' Jared asked Michaela as she shrugged.

'I wanted to talk to you about something,' Jared began, going over to the bag of groceries. 'I was thinking, when you almost passed out, about what could've caused it.' 

He headed back over to her, one hand behind his back. 'And then I thought,' he smiled softly as he showed her the pregnancy test behind her back, 'what if we're having a baby?'

Michaela sat in silence for a few seconds, as Jared started to wonder if this was a mistake, before a little smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

'You want it?' Jared asked, holding out the box for her.

'Yeah,' she replied with a smile, taking the box from Jared's hands. The two minutes waiting for the test to show results were the slowest of their lives, as Michaela took Jared's hand and squeezed it hard. 

'We're doing this _together_ , remember?' Jared reassured her, as she grabbed the test from the side of the sink.

'I can't look,' She laughed, holding it in front of Jared's face with her eyes closed. When he didn't respond, she opened her eyes and knew the answer without even checking the test. Jared was near tears, and pulled Michaela into a hug.

'We're having a baby?'

'Yeah, we are.' Jared nodded, as Michaela began to well up.

'Are you _sure?'_ Michaela asked, checking the test for herself.

'Of course I am, Michaela,' he laughed.

'I love you,' she smiled, taking Jared's hand and placing it on her flat stomach.

'I love you _both_ ,' he replied, resting his forehead on hers.

In that moment, Michaela Stone-Vasquez wasn't scared at all. She wanted to start a family with Jared, and she had never felt more sure of anything in her life.

And Jared, he was certain when he was younger that he'd never have a family of his own. Now, he knew that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

_He'd found his family._


End file.
